


Poor Peter

by IAmDeathAndBurntTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, The Mauraders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeathAndBurntTree/pseuds/IAmDeathAndBurntTree
Summary: Not all of The Marauders adventures turned out well. This one was bad for Peter.





	

Poor Peter

It was late at night in the Gryffindor common room. The four Marauders and Lilly sat by the fire talking about the Marauders past exploits. James and Sirius would sometimes get really in to it and jump around and reenact a sense.  
“I’ve always wondered”, Lilly piped up, “why does Peter get anxiety in humidity and why is he claustrophobic? I assume it was something you three did to him?”  
“Was that our doing?” James spoke turning to Sirius and Remus, “I don’t remember.”  
“That’ cause your think, Prongs. Don’t know how you can’t remember, it was your fault after all.” Sirius jested at James.  
“No,” Remus interjected “it was your awful idea as well, Padfoot!”  
“You weren’t complaining when it happened, Mooney.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and won Remus rolling his eyes at him.  
“Okay, stop flirting and tell me what happened,” Lilly said impatiently.  
The boy looked at each other. James had finally remembered. After a minute, they decided it was best to tell Lilly instead of her hearing it from a drunk James later. James took the initiative.  
“Well, me and Padfoot got this great idea that during the full moon, while were in our animagus form.”  
“We would fuck each other,” Sirius Interrupted.  
They paused for a moment to see Lilly’s reaction. She was silent, obviously not surprised.  
“Well anyway,” Sirius continued, “We had an inter species homosexual threesome-”  
“Threesome?” Lilly interrupted.  
“My deerly beloved,” James punned, “If Wormtail, a rat, lost his virginity to a huge black dog, a full grown buck, and a full grown werewolf, he would have died. He was the dildo!”  
Peter shuttered and Lilly’s jaw dropped. Still, the two stayed silent. Sirius began again.  
“We, well, we-”  
“They forgot about him and left him in there for four hours.” Remus said seriously finishing Sirius’ sentence.  
“THAT’S TERRIBLE HOW COULD YOU FORGET PETER WAS IN… who was he in?” Lilly was quite, afraid of the answer.  
“James.” Remus said.  
“Prongs.” Sirius said at the same time.  
Lilly glared at her boyfriend. James simple looked like a deer caught in some head lights. Peter, who had been quite this whole time, having to remember the trauma. He shivered, the painful memories coming back.  
“It was so moist and sticky. Warm and tight. No air.” Peter squeaked.  
They sat quite for a moment looking with pity and guilt at poor Peter.  
“Wormtail?” James finally broke the silence, “How did you not suffocate?”  
A pause. Then quietly.  
“I found a straw and breathed through it.” He said calmly.  
“You found a straw inside of me?”  
“Well my deer,” Lilly gave a cheeky grin, “deer eat everything.  
James smiled at her use of pun until Sirius ruined it.  
“Like the time you ate grass! Speaking of which, Lilly, why are deer balls the cheapest meat on the black market?”  
“Sirius, no.” Remus pleaded.  
“Why? My deer Padfoot.” James flourished  
“Because there under a buck.”  
The End


End file.
